Sunny Day
by somefangirl
Summary: With nothing but open ocean for miles, Luffy turns to Zoro for entertainment. (ZoLu)


**This went up on my tumblr a few days ago and here it is now! It's a birthday present for my friend, Ruby. Happy (now belated) birthday!**

* * *

"How long until we reach the next island?" Luffy asked Nami, walking up to her chair on deck.

"Still two days," Nami said "Asking again won't make us go any faster, Luffy. Go see what someone else is doing."

Luffy frowned and nodded, not liking the answer. He walked off to go find someone else to bother. He could find Usopp and Chopper, though both of them were busy, Usopp in his workshop and Chopper the infirmary. Sanji was in the kitchen, Brook having joined him inside. Luffy wasn't sure where Franky was, and he was fairly sure Robin was reading in the library. The most obvious of his friends, though, was Zoro, who was just a few feet away on deck. He'd been training all morning, and now he was relaxing. Luffy made his way over, jumping the railing to get to the deck. Zoro acknowledged him by opening an eye, closing it again a moment later.

"What're you doing?" Luffy asked, sitting down in front of Zoro.

"Napping," Zoro said.

"That's boring," Luffy complained "We should do something fun."

"We? I don't remember agreeing to anything," Zoro said.

"I've already decided, Zoro and I are going to do something fun," Luffy declared, standing up. He grabbed Zoro's arm to try and pull Zoro up with him, but Zoro wouldn't budge.

"I'm already having fun," Zoro said.

"Napping isn't fun!" Luffy argued. Zoro didn't seem to agree, though he let himself be pulled to standing by Luffy.

"Fine, I'm up. What do you suggest?" Zoro asked, standing and then folding his arms.

"Help me raid the kitchen! I want meat, and Zoro can get a drink," Luffy said.

"I've apparently got nothing better to do," Zoro said, since his nap had been interrupted. He uncrossed his arms and followed Luffy to the kitchen, the pair intending to sneak in.

"Sanji won't even know we were there!" Luffy said, laughing to himself.

* * *

It took under a minute for both Luffy and Zoro to get thrown out in a heap on deck, neither of them stealthy in the least. Sanji knew they were there and up to something as soon as Luffy opened the door, especially when it slammed into the wall from how forcefully he opened it.

"If you want food so bad, go catch something!" Sanji said, shutting the door on them both. Luffy's wasn't deterred. He couldn't get food from Sanji, so he'd take Sanji's advice and go fishing. Of course, Luffy brought Zoro with him, his swordsman trailing just a step or two behind him as he went looking for supplies.

"You have to help me fish," Luffy said, handing Zoro a fishing rod. Luffy had all the bait, the worms being one of the only foods Luffy wouldn't steal. He led Zoro to the railing, sitting down on the side.

"Be careful not to fall in," Zoro said, standing a few feet behind him.

"I'm not gonna fall in," Luffy said, though the way he was sitting wasn't very reassuring. Though, Luffy did sit on the figure head all the time without falling. "Come fish with me!"

Zoro stepped closer to the railing and tossed his line in, then turned around and sat down with his back to the rail next to Luffy. While he knew he likely couldn't fish all that well like this, it'd be comfortable enough for a nap. Luffy didn't comment, as he was already focused on his fishing line. It was probably fine if Zoro napped while fishing, anyway, since they likely wouldn't hook anything for a while.

Time went by like that, neither of them getting any fish but just silently enjoying each other's company. It was maybe ten minutes before Luffy hooked anything. When he did, though, Luffy cheered.

"Zoro! Zoro, get up!" Luffy said, trying to reel in whatever was on the end of his line. whatever it was, it had to be huge. Zoro opened his eye and looked up, seeing Luffy leaning out over the water to try to catch his fish.

"Careful, Luffy," Zoro said, caring more about Luffy getting pulled overboard than about any fish. Luffy barely listened to him, grinning with anticipation.

"This fish is gonna be huge!" Luffy said "Look at how much my fishing rod is bending!"

The rod in question, however, was clearly bent too much. There was an audible snap as the rod broke into two, one hand in Luffy's hands and the other over the side of the ship. Luffy immediately leaned forward, out and over the rail's edge even farther to try and catch the falling piece. His balance suffered as he practically launched himself over the side.

Zoro was on his feet before Luffy even noticed he'd stood, fishing rod discarded onto the floor. He wrapped both arms tightly around Luffy's waist to keep him from actually throwing himself into the ocean over half a fishing rod.

"Careful!" Zoro said, pulling Luffy off the railing. There was a small splash as half of Luffy's fishing rod fell into the water.

"Oops," Luffy said, realizing only now what he'd almost done. "Thanks, Zoro."

Zoro only sighed. He lingered a moment before unwrapping his arms from Luffy's body, then grabbed his fishing rod off the ground and passed it to Luffy.

"Here, take mine. Just don't sit on the rail this time or you're going to fall in, and I don't feel like swimming," Zoro said, taking a step back so he could sit down. He leaned on the wall, so that now he could face Luffy and the railing rather than have his back to them.

"We can share," Luffy said, sitting down in Zoro's lap with the fishing rod in his hands. He took Zoro's hands and wrapped them around himself, bringing them to his stomach so he could also reach the fishing rod. Zoro didn't mind, as he probably would've done something like that anyway. Zoro only adjusted his hold to be more secure around Luffy's waist, Luffy not minding in the least.

"I'm going to take a nap," Zoro said, closing his eye. No longer having to worry about Luffy falling over the side, Zoro could actually sleep.

"I'll wake you up when I catch something," Luffy assured Zoro, and with that Zoro was out. A few more minutes went by, the quiet rocking of the Sunny and the warmth from Zoro starting to make him want to join Zoro for his nap.

Luffy leaned back more into Zoro's chest and closed his eyes. Surely if something bit, it'd wake at least one of them up. He could take a nap, no problem. Until then, he could just sleep and enjoy Zoro's company.

* * *

When the fishing rod was yanked out of Luffy's hands an hour later, neither snoring swordsman nor captain noticed. They were enjoying each other's sleeping company too much to stop the fishing rod from being pulled over the side of the ship.


End file.
